1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air plane emergency systems and more particularly pertains to a new aircraft crash prevention system for preventing a fatal crash of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air plane emergency systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, air plane emergency systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air plane emergency systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,394; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,542; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,901; U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,467; U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,148; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,192.
In these respects, the aircraft crash prevention system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a fatal crash of an aircraft.